


spelling it out

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus gets home, Sirius is sitting on the kitchen floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spelling it out

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdsaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt five](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/249545.html).

When Remus gets home, Sirius is sitting on the kitchen floor, so Remus knows he's been drinking. He's never interested in negotiating furniture after a few pints. He's not facing Remus, doesn't turn when the door to the flat squeals open and shut. A withdrawn Sirius is not good and Remus prepares to muster energy to cozen him out of it despite his own exhaustion. He can see pale skin between Sirius's shirt and trousers, the vulnerable bottom of one bare foot. Toeing off his shoes, he enters the kitchen, sits opposite Sirius, and presses one stockinged foot against his.


End file.
